Whoops! by chocoholic4eva PL!
by nasty-teen
Summary: Po latach Bella spotyka w barze kolegę ze szkoły. Szkoda tylko, że nazajutrz nie pamięta co się stało. Później okazuję się, że Belle i Edwarda czekają...wielkie zmiany.
1. Chapter 1 Long Time, No See

**Zapraszam do polskiego tłumaczenia Fica **chocoholic4eva **pt. „Whoops!"**

**Rozdział 1 **** - Long time, no see**

_**Autor:**_ chocoholic4eva

_**Trans**__:_ nasty-teen zwana rónież jako Nessie

_**Beta**_**:** Miss Juliet (dzięki ;*)

Kiedy tylko skończyłam pracę, zaszłam do baru. Nie byłam jeszcze wstanie iść do Rose i Jazza. Są oni moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, musiałam się przygotować na rozmowę nimi.  
Miałam naprawdę gówniany dzień, który, na dodatek, był dłuższy, niż normalnie. Potrzebowałam kilku drinków na uspokojenie.

Dzisiaj mój szef bardzo mnie zirytował, bo zlecił mi projekt, który ma być gotowy do końca miesiąca, czyli w niecały tydzień. Chyba eksploduję, jeśli będę próbować skończyć go w tak szybkim terminie. Prawdopodobnie, zwariuję przez te okropną pracę. Nasz stróż, Mike Newton, myśli o zaproszeniu mnie na randkę. Znowu. Nie jestem pewna, czy on na pewno wie, co oznacza słowo „nie". W tym tygodniu, pytał, czy się z nim umówię, po raz siedemnasty. Na koniec, wysunęłam niezbyt subtelna aluzję, że moja sekretarka Jessica na pewno się zgodzi. To jeszcze nie wszystko. Eric Yorkie, informatyk, również był mną zainteresowany. Nasz posłaniec, Tyler, też. To się staję naprawdę irytujące. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Jakoś zbyt dobrze radziłam sobie z wylewaniem na siebie kawy, zderzeniami z różnymi osobami i potykaniem się własne nogi.

Zapomnienie o wszystkich tych gównach, przy przemożnie ogromnej ilości alkoholu, zaczynało brzmieć naprawdę dobrze.

Szłam przed siebie, w kierunku najbliższego baru. Zależało mi na dotarciu tam, bez afiszowania się swoją niezdarnością. Oczywiście, nie udało się. Znowu potknęłam się o kawałek zniszczonego chodnika.

Poczerwieniałam ze złości i usiadłam na najbliższym, wolnym stołku barowym.  
- Co podać? – spytał szorstko barman.  
- Daj mi coś mocnego – odparłam.

Po kilku godzinach i paru wypitych drinkach, usłyszałam, jak ktoś wymawia moje imię.  
- Bella?  
Obróciłam się automatycznie i zobaczyłam kogoś, kogo nie widziałam od lat.  
- Edward! - pisnęłam.  
Boże, nie widziałam go od czasów liceum. Był niewiarygodnie przystojny. Jego oczy nadal błyszczały odcieniem zieleni, a brązowe włosy wciąż były nieładzie, który tak kochałam.  
- Piłaś? – zapytał.  
Ruszyłam się niepewna tego, co usłyszałam. Nie wiedziałam, co Edward pomyślał, widząc moje zalotne spojrzenie.  
- Uhm… Co?  
- Spytałem, czy piłaś?  
- Nieeeeeee… - zachichotałam.  
- Jak dużo wypiła? – zwrócił się do barmana.  
Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.  
- Więcej, niż by wypadało. Powiedziałbym, że coś około pięciu drinków.- Mówiąc to, postawił naprzeciw mnie filiżankę.  
- Co to? Hej, to nie to samo, co mi podawałeś! - Spojrzałam na czarny płyn wewnątrz naczynia.  
Barman uśmiechnął się gorzko.  
- To kawa. Piłaś.  
- Nie piłam, jestem jak najbardziej tseźwa.  
- Zabieram cię do domu, Bello - oświadczył Edward.  
- Mogę wrócić sama - zachichotałam ponownie.  
- Przynajmniej pozwól, że cię odprowadzę. Czułbym się niezmiernie winny, gdyby coś ci się stało.  
- Skoro tak mówisz…  
Złapał mnie, gdy próbowałam zejść ze stołka, dzięki czemu uniknęłam upadku. Jak przypuszczałam, alkohol nie pomagał w utrzymaniu równowagi.  
- Dzięki - zaśmiałam się.  
Skierowaliśmy się ku wyjściu. Edward trzymał mnie w pasie, ponieważ nie byłam w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Cały czas się potykałam.  
- Więc, Bello, czemu jesteś kompletnie pijana? - powiedział lekko, ale nawet w tym stanie, mogłam stwierdzić, że jest skoncentrowany.  
- Ugh… Miałam dzień do dupy. - Obróciłam się w stronę ulicy, z nadzieją, że odnajdę drogę. Spojrzałam na Edwarda. -Wiesz, że jesteś naprawdę słodki?  
O mój Boże! Proszę, powiedz mi, że tego nie powiedziałam. Jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego nie powinnam pić. Wtedy zupełnie się nie kontroluję. Poczułam, jak policzki przybierają odcień głębokiej purpury.  
Edward zaśmiał się.  
- Dziękuję. Ty również.  
Jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniłam. Próbowałam powiedzieć coś inteligentnego, ale przez alkohol i ramię Edwarda na mojej talii, nie było to łatwe.  
- Bello, gdzie mieszkasz?  
Zastanowiłam się przez minutę i obejrzałam wokoło.  
- Eeee... Wiesz, to dobre pytanie.  
- Możesz zostać u mnie na noc. Myślę, że Emmett nie będzie miał nic przeciwko – powiedział, wzdychając.  
- Kim jest Emmink?  
- To mój najlepszy przyjaciel i współlokator - odparł cierpliwie.  
- Och. Ok. Zabierz mnie do swojego lidera.* Znaczy się domu.  
Jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniłam. „Przysięgam, że już nigdy więcej tyle nie wypiję." Pomyślałam.  
Edward tylko się zaśmiał.  
- Racja. Tędy.

Obudziłam się z okropnym bólem głowy. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, światło poranka tylko pogorszyło mój stan. Jęknęłam, zakrywając twarz ręką. Doszłam do wniosku, że nie znajduję się w swoim łóżku, w apartamencie, który dzielę z Rosalie i Jasperem. „Gdzie ja do diabła jestem?" pomyślałam. Przewróciłam się na drugi bok i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z moim najlepszym przyjacielem z liceum, którego nie widziałam od lat. Edward Cullen.  
Cholera.

*ang. Leader znaczące lidera, przywódce, szefa….


	2. Chapter 2 What happened last night

**Rozdział 2**

"**Co się wydarzyło zeszłej nocy?"**

Trochę za późno powstrzymałam krzyk, który mógł prawdopodobnie obudzić Edwarda, czego szczerze teraz nie chciałam. Potrzebowałam pomyśleć przed rozmową z nim.

Okay, myśl spokojnie.

Łamałam sobie głowę, próbując przełamać barierę spowodowaną kacem. Co się stało zeszłej nocy? Zobaczmy… Miałam dzień do dupy, więc poszłam do baru. Byłam kompletnie pijana. Mój ex-przyjaciel z liceum w którym się podkochiwałam pojawił się z ni stad ni zowąd. Zaproponował, że mnie odprowadzi do domu. Zapomniałam adresu, więc zaoferował, że mnie przenocuje. Poczułam losowy przypływ poczucia winy, ze względu na moją ekstremalnie niską tolerancję dla alkoholu. Ale wszystko po tych wydarzeniach było wielką pusta plama. Pomiędzy jego ofertą, abym została z nim na noc, a łamiącym bólem głowy, nie było niczego. Kuźwa!

Co do diabla, robiłam zeszłej nocy? O Boże. Proszę powiedz mi, że tego nie zrobiłam, no dobra, wiesz, że „spałam" z nim. To było by bardzo niezręczne.

Zbierałam w sobie odwagę, by spojrzeć pod pierzynę. Dzięki Bogu . Ubrałam nieznany i za duży szary T-shirt, było to lepsze niż nic.

Cichutko jak tylko potrafiłam, wstałam z łóżka I rozejrzałam się, bądź tylko próbowałam. Światło było bardzo oślepiające dla moich zbytnio wrażliwych oczu. Mogłam stwierdzić iż ściany pomalowane zostały na szałwiową zieleń, w pokoju było również ogromne okno, po mojej stronie łóżka. Dobrze, a więc tak odkryłam przesadną ilość światła, wpadającą ta droga (przyp. Tłum. okno) do pokoju. Na pewno nie pomagało to mojej bolącej głowie.

Zlustrowałam ogromne łóżko i ruszyłam przed siebie z nadzieją znalezienia łazienki. Naprawdę chciało mi się siusiu.. Niestety, drzwi ustąpiły, ale nie zastałam tam łazienki, lecz garderobę. Kurwa.

Szłam tiptopkami tak cicho jak było to możliwe, przez pokój, ale moje starania poszły na nic gdy drzwi z wielkim hukiem, otworzył ogromny chłopak.

- Edward! Wstawaj, nie wymiga- - Przerwał w połowie zdania gdy tylko mnie zobaczył i cofał się powoli w głąb mieszkania.

- Edward podskoczył i jęknął zanim ponownie usiadł, lustrując pomieszczenie zaczerwienionymi oczami.

- Emmett, zabiję cię. - Ponownie jęknął. - Bella? - powiedział zdezorientowany, gdy mnie ujrzał.

- Um, część.

Udało mi się nie zapiszczeć, obracając moją bardzo twarzowo czerwoną twarz w jego stronę. Podskakiwałam ze stopy na stopę.

- Hej, ee, Edward, Gdzie znajduję się twoja łazienka? - Zapytałam tak swobodnie ja to możliwe, ale efekt został zrujnowany przez moje podskakiwanie.

- W dół korytarzem. Pierwsze drzwi po twojej lewej.- Odpowiedział. Byłam pewna, że nie myślał jeszcze trzeźwo.

Wystrzeliłam z pokoju tak szybko jak mogłam. Jak tylko skończę, wrócę do pokoju Edwarda poszukać moich ubrań

- Hej, Edward, gdzie są moje ciuchy? - spytałam, gdy nie mogłam ich znaleźć. Siedział teraz na łóżku, wyglądając przy tym niesamowicie seksownie i zmęczenie.

Jego brew powędrowała wyżej, tworząc zmarszczkę. Wszystko co teraz chciałam to całować się z nim. Co do diabła? Widziałam go tylko wczorajszej nocy, nie odzywając się do niego od zakończenia roku.

- Uh, wrzuciłem je do pralki, myślałem że nie będziesz chciała założyć brudnych ubrań.- Ojej! Czy on nie jest słodziutki?!

- Powinnam iść po nie?

- Tylko jeżeli chcesz oficjalnie poznać Emmetta - Zaśmiał się z mojej imitacji pomidora, podczas gdy ja myślałam o ogromnym mężczyźnie, który wcześniej, wyrósł tak nagle z nikąd.

- Może powinnam jednak zostać w nich. Może to wyglądać trochę dziwnie, jeśli wyjdę w tym - Powiedziałam, pokazując na T-shirt.

- Nie, jest dobrze - powiedział lekceważąco.

Przeturlał się po łóżku, a ja odwróciłam wzrok, gdy ten wziął się za zmianę pidżamy. Rzucił mi parę dresów, na co uśmiechnęłam się wdzięcznie. Emmett może nie dbał o to ale ja tak.

Pociągnął mnie do kuchni, gdzie mężczyzna o imieniu Emmett, czytał gazetę do góry nogami.

- Interesujące newsy, hę Emmett? - Edward zażartował.

- Ok., masz mnie. Więc, kim jest ta piękna dama, Ed? - spytał się Em, uśmiechając się do mnie. Był wysokim mężczyzną zbudowanym jak kulturysta. Wyglądał jakby z łatwością mógł przełamać mnie w pół, lecz było niemożliwym obawiać się go, gdy ten się uśmiechał. Miał on dołeczki na twarzy i brązowe oczy. Poczerwieniałam.

Oblałam się rumieńcem mówiąc szybko.

- Jestem Bella

- Tak, myślę że przyłapałem wczorajszej nocy, Edwarda na wrzaskach. Myślałem tylko, że praktykuje swoje Włoskie poglądy." (Cokolwiek to miało znaczyć) Emmetta uśmiech poszerzył się i spojrzał na mnie z sugestią. „Zgaduję, że nie"

Spłonęłam jeszcze głębszą czerwienią. Co do diaska miał on na myśli?

- Sorry jeśli cię zaniepokoiliśmy - Edward rzekł, nie speszony. Mrugnął jakby chciał powiedzieć 'Pasujesz tu. Będzie śmiesznie!'

- Nie teraz Emmett - Jego mina miała ostry wyraz i się przestraszyłam.

- Co? Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć o swych znajomościach z Liceum? Nawiasem mówiąc, dlaczego nie słyszałem jeszcze o tej jednej? Wiem, że dziewczyny na jedna noc, to nie twój styl. - Emmett parsknął. - I, ty nigdy nie możesz się zamknąć jeżeli jakaś ci się podoba. No, to jak jest?

Edward obdarzył mnie uśmiechem - Nie musze ci mówić wszystkiego, wiesz o tym. Fakt, faktem, że wolałbym nic tobie nie mówić.

- Głupek! Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem! Mówię ci wszystko! Musisz mówić mi o takich rzeczach. Moją praca jest wiedzieć wszystko na twój temat

- Nie troszkę za późno na to, co? - Edward parsknął. Łał, to parsknięcie było sexy… Skup się Bella.!

Emmett wydął wargi i powiedział,

- Edward! To nie fair!

Oglądanie ich przekomarzanie było zabawne. Zaczęłam się śmiać i nie mogłam przestać. Po chwili Edward widząc, że Emmetta patrzy na mnie jak na wariatkę, dołączył do mnie zanosząc się śmiechem.

- Okay, co się tu wyrabia? - Emmett powiedział oburzonym tonem.

Emmett, to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka z liceum, Bella Swan. Zabrałem ją z baru zeszłej nocy, po tym jak znalazłem ją mocno spitą I zaoferowałem, aby została u nas na noc, ponieważ nie potrafiła podać swego adresu zamieszkania. Nic się nie dzieje pomiędzy nami jeżeli nie policzysz mi panie wspaniały uratowania jej przed kimś kto mógł ją wykorzystać w tym stanie. – Spojrzałam wilkiem na Edwarda. Emmett jedynie uniósł brew, patrząc na niego.

Wtem, Emmett westchnął.

- Bella Swan? Ta Bella Swan? Ta, o której cały czas gadasz?

- Nie Emmett, ta inna Bella Swan.- Edward odpowiedział sarkastycznie.

- Więc, Jak miałem to niby wiedzieć?! Nie chodziłem z tobą do liceum! - Powiedział z rozdrażnieniem.

Nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej, ale podczas naszej rozmowy Edward był pochłonięty gotowaniem. Zorientowałam się dopiero gdy naprzeciwko mnie położył talerz z jajkami.

- Dzięki - Wymamrotałam z pełnymi ustami od jajek. Jęknęłam.

- Co jest? Nie dobre? - Edward spytał.

- Nie, jestem tylko naprawdę głodna – Powiedziałam zmieszana. Dokończyłam szybko jajka i powiedziałam. Więc, miło było cię znowu widzieć Edwardzie! Jestem zadowolona z poznania ciebie, Emmett. Wpadnę po drodze po moje ciuchy.

Emmett parsknął.

- To naprawdę wygląda jakby nic się nie działo pomiędzy wami.

Edward spojrzał na Emmetta, i powiedział,

- Emmett. . . ? Zamknij się!

- Tylko powiem.

- Nie - Zachichotałam. Oni byli bardzo zabawni!

- Chłopcy, Naprawdę musze juz wracać do mojego mieszkania. Rose i Jazz prawdopodobnie chorują ze zmartwienia o mnie. Moglibyśmy się od czasu do czasu spotkać?

- Jasne. Uwielbiam nadrabiać zaległości. - Ujął święcący, srebrny telefon, którego bałam się wziąć do reki, z obawą, że go zniszczę. - Potrzebowałbym twojego numeru.

Poczerwieniałam. - Nie mógłbyś tego sam zrobić? Obawiam się, że zniszczę twój telefon.

Zaśmiał się i wziął go z powrotem. Zapisał szybko mój numer i uśmiechnął się.

- Jest. Zadzwonić wkrótce?

- Zdecydowanie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3 **

"**Gdzie BYŁAŚ zeszłej nocy?"**

Szłam w kierunku mojego mieszkania, gdy zostałam zaatakowana przez Rosalie.

- Bella! O mój Boże, tak się martwiłam. Gdzie do diabła się podziewałaś? Oho…wyglądała na wkurzoną.

- Rose! Uspokój się, dziewczyno. Wszystko okay. Spotkałam starego przyjaciela w barze zeszłej nocy.

- Co ty robiłaś w barze?! Dobrze wiesz, że nie radzisz sobie z alkoholem! Co do diaska sobie myślałaś?!

- Miałam totalnie popieprzony dzień. Myślałam, że alkohol odgoni smutki, Niestety zadziałał troszkę za dobrze. Pamiętasz jak opowiadałam ci o moim najlepszym przyjacielu z liceum?

- Jasne, eh, Edwin Co – Za – Twarz. Ten, o którym nie mogłaś zapomnieć. Co z nim?

- Okay, Rosy, kocham cię, ale on nazywa się Edward. Jednakże, gdy byłam już naprawdę pijana, on przyszedł i zaproponował odprowadzenie mnie do domu. Potem zapomniałam gdzie mieszkamy, więc powiedział mi, że mogę zanocować u niego.

- Ooooo! – Rosy powiedziała jakby wyczuwała skandal – Co było potem?

- Nie-e wiem – wyjąkałam

Rosy spojrzała na mnie z zniewaga.

- Och, to był szybki numerek1

- Nie sądzę. To znaczy, obudziłam się w ciuchach. - powiedziałam niepewnie.

- Ok. Ten chłopak jest prawdziwym dżentelmenem. Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie ubrał ci po wszystkim ciuchów, bo skoro nie pamiętasz, to byś spanikowała.

- Nie wiem Rose, Nie wiem co robić! Co jeśli rzeczywiście uprawiałam sex?

- Dopiero co się ponownie spotkaliście, a mnie przy tym nie było!

- Dobrze dla mnie. Nigdy nie pójdę do żadnego innego baru. – Powiedziałam pocierając skroń. – Nienawidzę kaca.

- To dobry sposób na jego uniknięcie, wiesz o tym. – Jasper powiedział poważnie zza moich pleców.

Podskoczyłam gwałtownie mówiąc.

- Boże, Jazz! Przyprawmy naszą Belle o zawał serca, czemu nie?

Uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział

- Przepraszam Bello.

- Więc wszystko słyszałeś?

- Jasne. Przepraszam, za podsłuchiwanie – Uśmiechnął się ponownie, ale wyglądało to jakby cierpiał. Jasper nie był zbyt towarzyski, ale nie dbałam o to. Był dla mnie jak brat.

- Wezmę prysznic, jeśli nikt nie ma nic przeciwko. – powiedziałam, lecz nie ruszyłam się z miejsca.

Spojrzał na swój zegarek

- Jasna cholera! Musze lecieć! Miałem być w pracy dziś wcześniej.

Kiwnęłyśmy głową ze współczuciem. Nauczanie jest jedynym zawodem który jestem niezmiernie zadowolona, że nie musze kontynuować.

Gdy Jazz wyszedł, poszłam wziąć prysznic, przed bliższym zapoznaniem się z moim raportem.

Następnie, usłyszałam dzwonienie. Usłyszałam, że Rose odebrała słuchawkę.

- Halo?

- Nie, tu jej przyjaciółka Rozalie

- Zobaczę czy może teraz rozmawiać. Kto mówi?

- Och, okay. Daj mi sekundkę – usłyszałam jej wołanie – Bellaaaaaaaaaaa! Edward Cullen chcę z tobą rozmawiać!

Skoczyłam łóżka i czym prędzej pobiegłam do kuchni, odebrać słuchawkę.

- Halo? – powiedziałam bez tchu.

Po jego głosie mogłam stwierdzić, że uśmiechał się gdy mówił.

- Cześć Bello. Tu Edward.

- Siemka! Nie spodziewałam się twojego telefonu tak szybko – odparłam uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Jasne, um… - zaczął.

Wyksztuś to z siebie, Edwardzie!

- Wiec, ciekawi mnie czy nie zechciałabyś zjeść ze mną kolacji. Wiesz, przez wzgląd na stare czasy – Mój uśmiech pomniejszył się, zastanawiałam się bowiem, czy rzeczywiście jest tak jak mówi, bo brzmiał na zobowiązanego czegoś.

- Jasne będzie wspaniale! – powiedziałam bez tchu.

- To, o której mam po ciebie podjechać? I może teraz powiesz mi gdzie mieszkasz?

- Och, w porządku. – Dałam mu mój adres i powiedziałam by był około siódmej zanim razem powiedzieliśmy, do zobaczenia.

Zaśmialiśmy się i rozłączyliśmy.

- Więc? – powiedziała Rose

- Co więc?

- Po co dzwonił?

- Och, Edward dzwonił by zaprosić mnie na kolację i powiedzieć, o kilku sprawach z liceum. – powiedziałam lekko podkolorowując moją wypowiedź, jakby to było w ogóle możliwe.

- To mi wygląda na randkę – Rose uniosła swoją brew

Jęknęłam.

- Rose, dlaczego taki boski facet miałby być zainteresowany kimś takim jak ja? Jestem blada, nudna, girls-next-door Bella. Córka, komendanta policji w deszczowym miasteczku, nic więcej. Szczerze, to nie ma niczego interesującego we mnie. To znaczy nie potrafię przejść kilku kroków, bez potknięcia się o własne nogi. – Rosy tylko przewróciła oczyma.

- Co Rose? Cokolwiek chcesz powiedzieć, daj mi to przeboleć.

- Bella, brak ci pewności siebie. Jesteś piękna; naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że mogłaś opisać siebie jako bladą. Co z tego, że jesteś córką Komendanta policji deszczowego, nudnego Spoin. On jest tez stamtąd, gdybyś zapomniała! Jesteś niezwykłą kobietą, pełną niezwykłych zalet.

Przewróciłam oczyma

- W porządku. Powiedz mi chociaż trzy z tych zalet, a może uwierzę.

- Jeden: Jesteś inteligentna. Dwa: posiadasz przepiękne oczy. Trzy: Masz super przyjaciół jak ja! – przewróciłam moimi 'pięknymi' oczami na te jedną – i ostatnia, ale nie ostatnia: Potrafisz się utrzymać.

- Rose! Dlaczego podajesz takie dobre argumenty! To staję się coraz cięższe ignorować co starasz się mi powiedzieć. - zajęczałam

- Naprawdę Bella, tęskniłaś za nim jak wariatka. Nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Potrafisz godzinami o nim gadać. Uwierz mi. Byłby szaleńcem gdyby nie czul niczego do ciebie. Przyznaję, że byłaś kujonem w liceum i nie wielu chłopców interesowało się tobą, ale dziewczyno! Rozkwitłaś! – powiedziała sprawdzając moje cycki.

- Boże! Rose, jeśli nie wiedziałam, ze jesteś dziwna, powinnam teraz uciekać!- Zaczęłyśmy się śmiać.

- Ale poważnie. Bądź sobą I nie martw się, że będziesz wyglądać jak idiotka. Powinien wiedzieć, że jesteś jedyna.

- Dzięki Rose!

- Mówię poważnie. On wie wszystko na twój temat. Nie zadzwoniłby gdyby nie chciałby cię znów zobaczyć. Teraz, musimy cię przygotować. O której przyjedzie? O siódmej? Boże Bella, to daje nam tylko pięć godzin na pójście na zakupy, ubranie się I zrobienie makijażu. Co ty sobie myślałaś?

- Nie musze robić tego wszystkiego jeśli mamy się spotkać jako starzy przyjaciele. Poważnie, pomyśl, pięć godzin to mnóstwo czasu.

Przewróciła oczyma

- Nie nałożysz jeansów na swoją pierwsza randkę.

- Dlaczego nie?

Ponieważ, tylko powtarzasz, że nie dbasz o to czy wyglądasz ładnie w jego towarzystwie.

- Wiec? Wiem po prostu, że nie oceni mnie – zaczęłam sprzeczać się jak dziecko, przypomniawszy sobie Emmetta.

- Bella, nie chcę robić tego, ale jeżeli nie nałożysz tego co dla cienie wybiorę, zadzwonię do Edwarda i powiem mu jak się w nim podkochiwałaś w liceum i nie możesz przestać za nim latać.

- Nie zrobisz tego

- Wiesz, że zrobię – powiedziała niebezpiecznie.

- Dobrze – wydęłam wargi – nie lubię tego.

- Nigdy nie mówiłam, że masz. Tak długo jak podążasz za moimi wymaganiami, które są dla twojego własnego dobra. Jestem szczęśliwa.

- Kocham Cię ale w tej chwili nie jesteś moją ulubiona postacią.

- Od kiedy byłam ta ulubioną? Edward bije mnie na głowę. – parsknęła i spojrzała na zegar w jej komórce. Ale, teraz mamy jedyne i cztery godziny i czterdzieści pięć minut, by cię wyszykować! Dzięki Bello! Okay, czas nas goni, a musimy wpaść do naszych najlepszych sklepów.

Pognałyśmy do centrum handlowego, kupić rzeczy, których sama nigdy bym nie kupiła i szybko wrócić. W końcu Rose ubrała mnie w czarną przed kolana spódnicę i niebieski T-shirt w serek. Jednakże nie ubrałam tego ze swojego wyboru, ale wyglądało to nawet nieźle. Następnie obróciła mnie w stronę lustra i nałożyła mi sporo make-upu, którego nigdy nie stosowałam. Ale kiedy spojrzałam w lustro, nie poznałam siebie. Jak to było możliwe?

- Rose, jaki jest sens nałożenia make-up jeśli nie możesz mi nawet powiedzieć, że mam go na sobie.

- On podkreśla twoje naturalne piękno. Jezu Bella. – powiedziała rozdrażniona. Wiedziałam, że przewróciła oczami.

Wtedy usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi.

1 Ang. One-night stand – znaczy, krótką znajomość zakończona stosunkiem, przygodę (seksualnie), numerek, jedna noc, przespanie się z kimś.


End file.
